


Robert, Meet The Avengers

by marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, Maybe - Freeform, but he also acts exactly like tony so there’s that, i’ll change the title later, robert downey jr and tony stark are besties, robert meets all the avengers, they all like him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia/pseuds/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia
Summary: Robert was open to a lot of things. But seriously? The Avengers were real? He just wanted some food, seriously.





	1. Part 1

Robert groaned lightly, shutting the door to his house. He was home alone for the first time in a long time - the press tour for Infinity War was near his house. And yes, he could have invited his fellow cast mates to stay with him, but really, why would he? He barely ever gets any time to himself on tour, so it’s be best to enjoy what time he had for himself.

So Robert trailed into his kitchen and shoved a few pizza rolls in the microwave, not bothering for a full-course-meal. He shrugged his nice jacket off and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. He glanced at the shower, but ultimately decided against it. It was nearing 1 am, and he really just wanted some sleep.

Pizza rolls first, of course.

Not knowing what time he was going to be getting up, Robert changed into a thin t-shirt with a cat on it, boxes, and some sweatpants. After that, he walked back down to the kitchen.

The microwave still had about 15 seconds, but was that going to stop him? As if.

Robert hit the button to open the microwave, but was surprised when it did nothing. He hit it a few more times in a row, but the machine just kept counting down.

Finally, it reached zero. While it beeped, Robert continued to try and get his pizza rolls. Nothing was happening, except for the beeping that should have turned itself off like 10 seconds ago.

“What the hell?” Robert muttered to himself. He angrily hit the button a few more times, then slapped the microwave. The beeping stopped all of a sudden.

Then Robert suddenly saw white.

 

When he awoke, he found himself in a bed. Which was confusing, since the last thing he remembered was his kitchen and-

“My pizza rolls!” Robert yelled out loud, shooting up. He was hungry, dammit.

“Not what I expected to hear…” Robert glanced to the side and saw Benedict Cumberbatch staring at him. In… his Doctor Strange outfit?

“Where am I?” Robert asked. “How’d you get in my house? Why are you in costume?!”

Benedict’s eyes narrowed, and he stood from his seat. Robert watched in fascination as his cape floated above the ground.

“How’d you do that?!” He exclaimed. He looked around. “Is there wires? Shit, I’m being filmed aren’t I? Where’s the hidden cameras?”

Before Benedict could say anything else, Robert hopped off of the bed. “Seriously, you couldn’t have gotten me before I changed?”

“What are you going on about?” Benedict asked. Robert noticed his American accent, and frowned slightly.

“God, you really are in character, aren’t you?” He huffed. Then he threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! Want me to be too?”

“I’m not ‘in character’,” Benedict responded. “I’m-“

“Like hell you aren’t.” Robert snorted to himself. “You expect me to believe you’re actually Stephen Strange? Yeah, and I’m the real Tony Stark.”

Benedict straightened his posture slightly. He glared at Robert, making him only shrug.

“We found you just outside the compound,” Benedict said. Robert raised an eyebrow.

“We?” He repeated. Benedict’s eyes flickered begins Robert, making him turn. And he nearly choked when he saw two other figures on a small bench, looking at him.

One looked like Chris Pratt with the facial hair of Peter Quill. And the other…

“Glenn?” He asked nervously. The figure who looked just like him quirked an eyebrow.  
“Not Glenn.” Robert sighed, staring directly at his look-a-like. “Are you-“

“Tony Stark,” the other man replied. Robert took a deep breath in, then out.

“Of course you are,” he muttered to himself. He looked at Pratt.

“Not Pratt?” He asked dejectedly. Pratt (not Pratt, apparently) shook his head.

“Peter Quill,” he responded. Robert didn’t answer then.

“Look, apparently you know us,” Benedict - or, Stephen, Robert slowly reminded himself - started. “But my name’s Dr Stephen Strange.”

“I’m going insane,” Robert muttered, shutting his eyes.

“Who are you?” Pra- Quill, asked.

“Robert Downey Jr,” Robert introduced, still trying to wrap his head around everything. “RDJ is fine, or just Robert.”

Robert opened his eyes and looked to Tony, meeting his eyes. “Now, if you guys are really the Avengers, and Guardian respectively,” he glanced to Quill, “then you guys can figure out how I get back to my Earth.”

“You’re Earth?” Tony echoed. 

Robert shrugged. “I guess so. I mean, where I’m from, I’m an actor who plays Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe - the MCU.” He let that sink in for a moment. “And if you guys are the Avengers… Then I have to be in some alternate universe, right?”

Tony, Quill, and Stephen all glanced at each other. Robert watched them have some sort of silent conversation.

“I mean,” he added on, making everyone look at him again. “You said I was at the Compound. But it seems the Guardians and, well, you’re here.” He turned to Strange. “You guys all met in Infinity War, but then we never went to the Compound in Infinity War. And then, well, uh-“

“What’s Infinity War?” Stephen interrupted.  
“Uh, basically, the movie with your guys’ fight against Thanos? Has that happened yet?”  
Robert noticed everyone stiffen at the name, and he got his answer.

“Okay, it has,” he answered himself. “Sorry for-“

“You were saying something about the movie,” Tony interrupted slowly. “Before Stephen cut you off. You seemed nervous about it. What happened?”

“Well, how about you tell me what happened,” Robert countered, “because I think our movie is slightly different from what happened in this universe.”

“We fought Thanos on Titan,” Quill summarized gruffly, looking like he really didn’t want to explain. “Then he went to Earth after Strange gave him the stone. Then Thor got to him after he got the last stone and killed him before he could snap.”

Robert let out a breath, simply thinking to himself.

Thor aimed for the head. The snap never happened. Gamora and Vision and Loki still died. The last is debatable.

“Our movie was different,” he said at last. Quill cocked his head.

“How so?” He inquired. Robert hesitated.  
“It shouldn’t be a problem if you tell us,” Stephen added. “Since everything is over in our universe, there wouldn’t be anything to change.”

“Well.” Robert took a deep breath, still feeling hesitant to say anything. He stared at the ground. not wanting to see everyone’s reactions. “Well, for starters, Thanos won.”

None of the other three answered, so Robert continued.

“Thanos won. From what I can tell, everything else added up from your universe and mine, except Thor aimed for Thanos’ chest instead of his head. So Thanos didn’t die, and he snapped.”

“Half of the universe died?” Tony asked quietly. Robert nodded, his heart beating unusually fast. He couldn’t pinpoint why. “Who?”

Robert stopped. “I don’t think-“

“We want to know,” Quill responded. Robert glanced up and saw their expressions - disturbed, but a bit interested. He turned to see Stephen, who looked more passive.

“I think you could tell us, however,” he added quickly, “we need to introduce you to everyone else. They know someone is here, but we haven’t let anyone see you.”

“Who’s here?” Robert asked curiously. He turned to see Tony smirk.

“Everyone,” he responded. “All the Guardians; all the Avengers. Even T’Challa and Shuri and Okoye-“

“He can meet them,” Stephen interrupted. Robert whipped towards him.

“I can?!” He exclaimed, feeling giddy. Stephen quirked a small smile.

“Yes. And then you get to explain more.”

Robert deflated a little. Then he brightened again. “Tony, I have an idea.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets everyone and talks about his co-workers.

Robert looked around Tony’s bedroom. Tony was going through his closet, trying to find an outfit he had a double of.

“They’re gonna be mad when they find out,” Tony warned. Robert snorted.

“They can deal with it,” he responded flippantly. He saw Tony pause, and could only barely see the smile on his face.

“They’re gonna know you act like me,” he warned again.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Robert answered proudly. Tony chuckled.

“Man, there’s a lot of things wrong with that, but whatever you say.” Robert stared.

“I probably know you as well as you know yourself,” Robert deadpanned. Tony turned to him, holding up two blue sweatshirts. He tossed one to Robert, who caught it easily.

“That’s slightly unsettling,” Tony responded. He shut the closet door, hit a few buttons, and opened it again. Robert watched, fascinated.

“That’s so cool.” He breathed. Tony smirked at him, grabbing two black pants. He walked over and handed one to Robert, then gestured to a door in Tony’s room.

“You want the bathroom?” He asked. “I can change out here.”

Robert shrugged. “Sure.” And walked into the billionaire’s bathroom.

He shut the door behind him in a sort of trance, taking in the bathroom in all of its glory. Even being a millionaire himself, Tony Stark’s private bathroom was just on another level.

Robert got changed quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror, nodding to himself.

“Mr Downey, Sir is ready for you,” a voice rang out. Robert jumped slightly, turning to look at the ceiling.

“FRIDAY?” He questioned.

“Indeed,” the AI responded.

“Just call me Robert,” he said. The AI made a noise of confirmation, and Robert then wasted no time in walking back out. He looked to Tony, and then down at himself. They really did look exactly alike.

“Nice,” Tony said, smirking. Robert looked to the door as someone knocked suddenly, and it opened slowly.

“I’m coming in- Wow you two look alike.” Stephen cracked a thin smile. Tony and Robert glanced at each other, sending each other a small but undetectable message.

“The real question is-“ Robert started.

“-Who’s who?” Tony finished. They looked expectantly at Stephen, who just shook his head.

“I’m not playing this game,” he said flatly. Robert snorted and he saw Tony grin and shake his head. Stephen gestured with his head out of the room.

“Come on. Everyone’s waiting to meet you,” he said.

Robert and Tony walked at the same pace, making Stephen just sigh. He led them down a hallway and into an elevator, hitting the ground 2 button. Robert noted that they were on the 3rd floor.

Only a few moments later did the elevator door open, and Stephen stepped out first. Robert took one last deep breath, and with a reassuring glance from Tony, the pair stepped out together.

“So I gave a small explanation, but we’re gonna need… Um…” Quill trailed off when he saw Robert and Tony. He glanced between them, obviously trying to figure it who was who.

“Tony?” He tried.

“Yes?” Tony and Robert answered at the exact same time. Quill stared at them, then shook his head.

“That’s just creepy,” he said. “Anyways, whichever one of you is Robert, you have to explain your situation to everyone. Then we want the explanation for the movie.”

“Sure,” Tony replied easily, while Robert nodded and said “Done.”

Quill exhaled sharply, still glancing back and forth between them. “I guess I can believe you’re an actor.” He scoffed to himself. “Well, everyone’s in there.” He pointed with his thumb to a doorway. Robert listened carefully and could hear quiet conversations. “They know you look like Tony, and are from another universe where our universe is fictional. And that you’re an actor. Again, you still get to explain the rest.”

Quill nodded to both of them. “You ready?”

Tony and Robert glanced at each other. Tony was subtly sending him a message that said something like ‘Hey, we can back out of this if you want to.’

Robert gave a smile, saying ‘Nah. Let’s do this.’

They glanced forward again, and both nodded at Quill. He shook his head once more. “Again, creepy.” But he then turned around and led them through the doorway.

Robert was surprised at what was going on. Tony wasn’t lying; everyone really was there. In one corner he saw Thor (not Chris) and Bruce Banner (not Mark) talking to each other. Nearby, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes (though it seemed like something Sebastian and Anthony would end up doing) we’re making jabs at each other while Captain freaking America (yeah, way too serious to be Chris) glared at them to stop. Across the room, two teenagers were sitting on a kitchen bar together, looking at a phone. Robert realized that is was Peter Parker and Shuri, while Okoye watched suspiciously from nearby.

Robert looked around the room and took in the surprisingly domestic feel. He had assumed that just because it was the MCU, everyone would be fighting-

“Oh, screw off!” Someone yelled. Robert leaned backwards as a vase flew through the room and slammed into the wall. Everything went silent, and then everyone began to argue with one another.

Beside Robert, Tony sighed. “That’s more normal.”

“God this must suck,” Robert whispered. Tony snorted and nodded.

Finally, someone noticed them.

“Wow, you guys look the same,” Sam exclaimed. Everyone paused in their arguments to turn towards the door. Tony waved, and Robert just gave a small nod and forced grin.

“I… Okay, but who is who?” Shuri questioned. Robert and Tony glanced at each other, then back at the Princess. They shrugged together.

“Does it really matter?” Robert spoke up. Tony shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he answered. Shuri looked between them, and started grinning.

“That’s cool.” She jumped off of the table and walked over to them. Peter Parker followed behind her, taking turns staring at them.

“Mr Stark?” He questioned, looking bewildered.

“What’s up, kid?” Robert replied at the same time Tony said, “Hey kiddo.”

Peter glanced between them, then looked to Stephen behind the pair.

“I’m not getting involved,” Stephen said immediately.

“That’s quite interesting!” Thor exclaimed, walking over to them. He smiled, glancing between the pair. “Quill said you two looked similar, but I’m having trouble seeing a difference!”

“Cool, right?” Tony grinned. Robert smirked in his direction.

“So who is who?” Thor questioned.

“What do you think?” Robert emphasized the ‘you’.

“Why else do you think we spent time finding the same outfit?” Tony snorted slightly. Thor’s eyes narrowed slightly, glancing between them.

“You-“ he pointed to Robert. “Are the newcomer.”

“No, I thought that was Tony!” Quill exclaimed. Everyone started to argue and began talking sides.

Without being asked to, everyone shuffled on to whichever side they thought was ‘the newcomer’. Robert was surprised to see that it was pretty even.

“I don’t know, do we tell?” Tony glanced at Robert. The actor sighed a little, but nodded.

“I guess,” he said woefully. He smiled then, waving. “Hi! My name’s Robert Downey Jr.”

Everyone who thought that Robert was actually Tony started grumbling, and then began cashing bets to the ones who guessed right. Robert just grinned at everyone.

Finally, after another few minutes of just bustling around, most everyone gathered around a group of couches and chairs clustered together. There was an open chair that fit two, so Tony led Robert to it. They sat down together, and soon everyone was looking towards them expectantly.

“Well, again, my name’s Robert,” he introduced. “From what we can tell, I’m from an alternate universe. I’m an actor, and I currently play Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.”

“So you’re an actor,” Bruce repeated. “And… what, you just woke up here?”

Robert shrugged. “We’ve been on tour for the most recent movie that came out; going to see the premeries and whatever. We stopped near my house, so I went back to my place. I remember trying to get some food out of the microwave, then… yeah, then I woke up here.”

“I assume by ‘we’ you mean your co-workers, the actors who… act as us?” T’Challa questioned. Robert nodded.

“Ooh, what’s my actor like?” Peter Parker asked. Tony reached over and smacked his arm, making him quietly apologize. Robert laughed, though.

“I think you and him would get along,” he mused. “And it’s alright. His name’s Tom Holland.”

“Does he act like me?” Peter asked curiously. Robert thought about it for a moment.

“A bit,” he answered honestly. “I mean, aside from the fact he’s British-”

“He’s British?!” Peter exclaimed, then apologized quickly for cutting Robert off. Robert waved him off.

“Yeah. I think you’re a lot nicer than he is, to be honest. But yeah, I do think you’d like each other.”

A large percentage of everyone began asking about their actors, making Robert grin. Tony quieted everyone down, thankfully.

“Fine, fine.” Robert sighed dramatically. “I suppose I can tell you about anyone besides me.”

“You really are Tony’s actor,” Steve commented. Robert narrowed his eyes slightly, and glanced over to Tony for a second. He saw a smile, but it was masking just a bit of hurt. Robert gazed back at steve, putting his acting to good use.

“Yeah… Anyways, I can just go in order.” He glanced around the room. Everyone was sprawled out on the couches and chairs and the ground, but it made a sort of semi-circle. Sort of.

“I talked about Tom.” Robert made a point to look at Peter, but then turned his gaze to Shuri. “Letitia is amazing.”

“Letitia?” Shuri repeated. “I can get behind that.”

“Yup, Letitia Wright. I don’t know her as well as some others, but she’s super nice and can be a bit soft-spoken sometimes,” Robert further explained. His gaze went to the next person on the couch; King T”Challa.

“Ah, Chadwick Boseman.” Robert said. “He’s honestly an amazing person.”

“Chadwick Boseman,” T'Challa repeated quietly to himself. He nodded at Robert.

“Yeah, he’s a super nice guy. I know I’ve said that a lot, but really, everyone is super nice and really, we’re all just like one big family.” Robert smiled to himself, not missing the looks that certain people in the room threw at each other. “Yeah, I know that’s weird to say… but really, a lot of us have been together for years, and even with new additions to the MCU, it’s just one big weird family.”

“That sounds different from our world.” Tony snorted. “You guys played our lives; you know how messed up we are.”

Robert sighed a little, but nodded. “Yeah… I’m not saying that we’re perfect or anything, but it’s also just because a lot of these guys have the most happy, bubbly personalities I’ve seen in my entire life.”

“Miss Okoye.” Robert nodded in respect to the lady who sat next to T’Challa. She smiled to him and nodded back. “Danai Gurira is probably one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot of people.” He scoffed slightly. “Seriously, she’s very quiet, but also probably could kill a man.”

“Sounds like Okoye,” Shuri snorted. Okoye gave her a hard look, but Robert could tell she was thinking about her actress.

Robert turned to the next chair, where Bruce and Thor sat together. Bruce seemed just slightly uncomfortable with the close contact, but Thor had no qualms about it.

“For you, Thor, is Chris Hemsworth,” Robert stated. “Loudmouthed and Australian; explains him pretty well.”

“Australian?” Thor responded. “I only know a little of this foreign land.”

“Yup, he’s a typical Australian. But he’s sarcastic and funny and really really loving.” Robert turned his gaze to Bruce, and couldn’t help the small grin that crawled up his face. “Ah, Mark.”

“Mark,” Bruce said.

“Mark Ruffalo, aka the most laid-back person I have ever met.” Robert snorted slightly. “He’s a big activist on a lot of stuff, but is really chill.”

“Sounds nice,” Bruce smiled. Robert nodded in agreement.

“Me!” Quill exclaimed. Robert turned, and sure enough, Quill was the next one the order.

“Chris Pratt-”

“Crisp Rat?!” Rocket Raccoon (Robert had to look twice, and yup, that was a talking raccoon).

“Um, no.” Robert smirked to himself, thinking of how he could make fun of Chris. “His first name is Chris, and his last is Pratt.”

“Oh.” Rocket looked a bit disappointed.

“Yeah, he actually acts a bit like you,” Robert stated. “I know this is going to inflate your ego so so much, but I do have to say that Pratt is a widely respected actor. Like, ever.”

“Seriously?!” Quill gasped lightly.

“Yeah. He has a major role in the Jurrasic World series, he voices the lead guy in the Lego Movies, and he also played in Parks and Recreation,” Robert listed.

“I’m assuming those are big series’ in your world?” Tony asked. Robert nodded.

“Yup. And he’s just a really likeable guy in general.” Robert shrugged. Quill looked excited, if the face-splitting grin he was sporting had anything to say about it.

“Who plays me?” Rocket asked. “I mean… did you get something that looked like me or-”

 

“Yeah, my world doesn’t really have talking animals,” Robert said slowly. “Or anything supernatural, for that matter. There isn’t really any superheroes or anything. No one has powers.”

“That sounds boring,” Sam commented.

Robert shrugged. “I guess it can be.”

“So how do you guys portray me?” Rocket questioned. “And Groot?”

The tree-creature looked up at his name. He shut off his game quickly, looking interested in what his “actor” was like.

“Well, for you, Rocket, at first it was Sean Gunn, but Bradely Cooper played you in the most recent movie,” Robert explained. Rocket nodded slowly.

“I’m gonna need a better explanation later, but I guess I can wait.” He huffed. “And Groot?”

“Vin Diesel,” Robert said. Rocket glanced to Groot.

“I am… Groot,” he said slowly. Rocket nodded

“He wants to know some more about his guy too, but it can wait until you can explain later,” Rocket translated. Robert was impressed that Groot said all of that with just three words.

“Um, then… Mantis,” Robert greeted. She waved a little from her place next to Groot (he was back on his game). “Pom Klementieff.”

Mantis cocked her head, then nodded.

“She’s French, and is a very soft-spoken person in general.” Robert thought back to the filming he did with her. “She’s nice and tends to be optimistic, I guess.”

“I see,” Mantis said. She looked like she wanted to hear more, but didn't intervene when Robert turned to Drax.

“Dave Bautista,” Robert said shortly. Drax narrowed his eyes.

“What about him?” He stated.

Robert shrugged. “He’s pretty quiet in general-”

“Really?” Rocket exclaimed. “Drax’s actor is quiet?!”

“Yeah”.” Robert paused a little, clearing his throat. “He’s quiet, but he’s nice.”

 

“Can you name someone who isn’t nice?” Sam deadpanned. Robert looked over, and seeing that Sam was next in his order, he smirked.

“Anthony Mackie,” he supplied. “More sarcastic than nice.”

“...He plays me, doesn’t he.” Sam sighed, not phrasing it like a question. Robert nodded.

Besides Sam, Bucky snorted and Sam punched his arm. He hissed though, having hit Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky laughed louder.

“Uh, hate to tell you, but Sebastian and Anthony are like… really good friends,” Robert said awkwardly. Bucky and Sam stopped and stared at Robert.

“Yeah.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Sebastian Stan plays you.” He nodded to Bucky. “And he and Mackie are good friends. Like, whenever we do interviews and stuff and we need pairs, they usually pair up.”

“Pairs?” Steve asked, leaning forward.

“Well, yeah.” Robert, in turn, leaned back into the chair. “Like I said; interviews and stuff. Everyone generally pairs up with the same people.”

“Who?” Tony asked. Robert hesitated slightly.

“Well, if I’m not doing a one-on-one interview…” He hummed. “I’ve done it with Chris and Tom before… And Mark...”

“My Chris or Thor’s?” Quill questioned.

Robert smirked lightly. “Neither. Chris Evans.” He looked to Steve. Steve glanced at Tony briefly, but kept his gaze on Robert steady for the most part.

“Anyways!” Robert said loudly, not wanting to start anything. “But yeah, Chris Evans is just a sweetheart. He’s super cheerful; pretty talkative, if I’m being honest; and definitely laughs a lot.” He clasped his hands together and rubbed them, turning then to the final person there, Wanda.

“Elizabeth Olsen is like-” Robert paused, trying to think of how to describe the young woman. “She’s like, amazing. She’s smart and funny and nice and - and yeah. She’s usually acts pretty bright.”

Robert paused, thinking to himself. “We all kinda have our closer friends and whatnot, but they don’t always line up with you guys’ relationships.”

He tried to think of some weird pairings. “I mean, the three Chris’s have a little trio going on, but that mainly started out as a joke.

“Oh, Tom Holland, Sebastian Stan, and Anthony Mackie also have a weird trio thing. They had a panel together, and they just kinda grew closer after that.” He snorted. “Yeah, Sebastian and Anthony team up and roast the hell out of him.”

“I can get behind that.” Sam grinned, nodding. Bucky shrugged, not looking opposed to the idea.

“Wha-” Peter huffed. “That’s not fair!”

“It’s okay, Tom totally gets them back,” Robert assured. Peter nodded, still looking a bit disturbed.

“Let’s see… uh… I mean, I guess if you want, you guys can ask about anyone,” Robert said finally, shrugging.

“Well, I hate to interrupt this-” Stephen Strange entered the room. Robert only then realized that the man hadn’t been in the room while he was explaining. “-but I think I know a way to get Robert back.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Already?” He asked, astonished. Stephen nodded.

“It will take time, but yes,” he replied. “I will need your help, however.”

Robert stood, and Tony followed him quickly. Stephen hesitated, but eventually nodded that Tony could come with.

“I haven’t looked much into the spell yet, so I might need you too, Tony,” he answered the unspoken question. “Oh, and I might need Shuri…”

So Robert trailed behind the three geniuses as they spoke quickly about something or other. He really did enjoy everything here, but he knew he’d have to get back soon.

Also, man, he should really talk to someone about getting some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed (I actually didn't like how this chapter turned out whoops), but I wanted to get it published soon.
> 
> Uh, yeah, this only has one more chapter. It's basically gonna be Tony and Robert dwelving a little more into Robert's past, and then eventually getting him back! I really appreciate feedback and all that, soo... Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> i’m working on a second part to this where robert meets everyone, and i’m thinking of making this into a small series where one actor at a time meets the avengers. they’d be connected, but if you all would like to see it comment which actor you want to see next.


End file.
